Sleepless Nights
by Nova5621
Summary: Once upon a time, Hermione's mum told her the reason she lay awake at night was because somewhere out there her soulmate was lying awake too. But was there really any truth to that?


Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019. Square Filled: Soulmates (B1). Hermione/Harry endgame, enjoy!

* * *

"Mum?" Hermione set her quill down, pushing her summer work aside.

"Yes, darling?" Mrs. Granger paused in her whisking.

"How did you know dad was the one?"

Mrs. Granger gazed at her only child. Her brilliant, precocious girl. Twelve, almost thirteen now, she was bound to ask someday.

"Well, I knew your father for a few years before we started dating. We were friends first."

"Really?" Hermione clipped her hair out of her face. "How did you two become more than friends?"

"Well, I'd been dating around and realized the kind of man I wanted to spend my life with, I had already met. I spent almost every weekend with your father."

"How do you know when you've met the one? What if I never find them?" Hermione rested her head on her palm.

Mrs. Granger came around the kitchen island. She took the seat beside Hermione. "It's okay to date around, you know."

Hermione shrugged. "I know."

Mrs. Granger pushed away a wisp of Hermione's hair. "You know what your grandmere used to tell me?"

Hermione shook her head.

"She used to say, the reason why I lay awake at night was because somewhere out there, the one for me, my soulmate, was up and awake too. Maybe even thinking of me."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Do you really think that's true?"

Mrs. Granger shrugged. "It could be. You know, I haven't had very many sleepless nights since I married your father."

Hermione smiled at that.

Mrs. Granger pushed another strand of hair out of her daughter's face. "You'll see, darling. Love and life is a great adventure. Sometimes what we want and who we're looking for is right in front of us."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione sat down across from him, pouring herself a cup of juice. "Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Hermione's eyebrows creased in concern. "Are the dementors still bothering you?"

Harry shook his head. "A lot on my mind I guess."

Hermione pushed her eggs around on her plate. For some reason, her mother's words came to mind. She couldn't sleep the night before either but she put it down to back to school stress.

Ron joined them at the table and with a quick glare toward Hermione, pulled Harry into a conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry clutched her hand. She loosened her grip on her pen. She stared at the letter she was writing to her parents, in case she couldn't verbalize what she wanted to say, she hoped a letter would help explain everything once she found them in Australia.

The Burrow's usual hustle and bustle were subdued. Ron came into the kitchen, kissed her on the cheek, and moved to gather up some food.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Harry asked her, his voice soft against the clattering of kitchen utensils.

Hermione shook her head.

"Me neither." Harry rested his head in his hand.

"Ron slept like a log," Hermione said.

Harry scoffed. "Must run in the family. Ginny's a heavy sleeper."

Hermione looked back down at her letter, tracing over the word _mum _over and over with her pen. "I miss them," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. "They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling of Ron's bedroom. He laid beside her, sound asleep. She just stared and stared and listened to the sounds of the English countryside.

Her career at Hogwarts was over. Her parents were hosting a small, informal graduation party for her. Anxiety was fluttering in her belly. She'll officially introduce Ron to her parents as her boyfriend. She'd written to them about him and the Weasley's countless times over the years and more over the last year. She wanted them to like each other.

She turned onto her side and gazed over his form. Tall and lanky had been replaced with tall and lithe, with muscles over his shoulders and torso. The Auror Academy was doing him well.

She played with some red strands over his ears. Will their relationship survive her transition into adulthood?

Three and a half hours later, Hermione woke up to the sound of birds twittering outside and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley bustling downstairs.

Hermione rolled out of Ron's hold and got dressed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She kissed his cheek and slipped out of the room as quietly as she could. She just caught Mr. Weasley kissing his wife goodbye. He waved at Hermione and walked out the door.

"Good morning, Hermione. Can I set out a plate for you?"

"Yes, please. If you don't mind." Hermione poured herself some tea

"Of course, dear."

She watched Mrs. Weasley plate her breakfast and wondered if this is what Ron envisioned in their future. Her waking up early to have breakfast on the table or would he be the one getting breakfast ready? Would they even be able to eat together?

They hadn't talked about it… yet. It just hadn't come up.

George joined them a few minutes later, kissing his mom and Hermione on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley set plates down before them and urged them to eat.

"I want to try and come around to your parents tonight, Hermione," George told her.

"Thanks. You don't have too."

He shook his head. "But, I want too. Besides, it'll be good, they might become extended family, you know." He winked.

She flushed and tried to laugh when Mrs. Weasley hit him over the head.

After breakfast, she headed to her parent's house and spent much of the morning unpacking her trunk. Her mother had to rush her into the bathroom to get ready.

That was how Harry found her, standing in her bedroom, barefoot, in a sundress and her hair dripping wet down her back.

"Hermione?" He plopped down on her bed and noticed what had her attention. Photographs from their time in school.

"I wish we had taken more photos," she said.

"You're getting your dress wet," he told her.

"Magic, Harry."

"Sure." He patted the space on the bed beside him.

She sat down and felt him drag his fingers through her hair. He was separating it into sections and before she realized he'd secured it in a braid and muttered a drying spell.

"Thanks."

"Anytime for the Hogwarts Graduate." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's head down. I caught Mrs. G taking brownies out of the oven."

"Is Ron here?" She asked as they came down the stairs.

"Not yet."

She sighed.

He tugged on her sleeve. "He'll be here. You know he has trouble moving through muggle neighborhoods."

They entered the kitchen. Her parents were dancing to a happy tune playing on the radio.

"Hey, you two," her mom greeted. "Harry, have some roast chicken before you eat all the desserts."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Her mom got them settled with some food.

Hermione was in the midst of telling Harry Luna's summer plans when the doorbell rang. She jumped up and beat her father to the door.

"Ron!" She hugged him.

"Hey, love." He kissed her softly.

Her parents joined them in the foyer. "Mum, dad, this is Ron."

Her dad held out his hand. "Hello, Ron. I'm Thomas."

"I'm Kate," her mom piped in. "Welcome to our home."

Ron shook both their hands. "It's nice to officially meet you."

They reentered the dining room. The trio sat clustered on one end of the table. Throughout the afternoon, Hermione's friends arrived, ate and left, until it was just the trio, George, Luna, and Neville.

"Your parents live in a nice neighborhood," Neville commented.

"Thanks. This is the house I grew up in."

"I think I'd like a house like this, in a similar neighborhood," Harry said.

Ron hummed. "I don't know myself. I'd rather stay clear of muggles."

Hermione took a sip of water.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?" She lay awake on her back, staring at the ceiling of her parent's living room. She, Ron, and Harry decided to have a movie watching sleepover.

Ron had fallen asleep in the middle of the first Star Wars. Hermione and Harry saw the whole thing before shutting off the TV to get some sleep. That was over an hour ago.

"I can't sleep," he said.

Her stomach tightened. She didn't know why. "Why not? Is something going on at work?" She could hear him shifting in his place on the floor.

"No."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Yes."

She turned to her side, trying to get a glimpse of him over Ron's form.

"It's Ginny," he began.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he hurried out. "Perfectly fine, actually. She's doing really well and getting ready for a new season."

"That's good to hear. That's probably why she didn't come by today."

Harry sighed. "She didn't come because of me."

Hermione sat up. "What happened?"

"We broke up." He slowly sat up.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sad about it." He rested his elbow on his raised knee. "But at the same time, I'm not because we're still friends. She'll always be my friend."

"That's good to hear. If you two broke up amicably, then what's on your mind?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. Maybe I just miss her." He turned to face her. The lenses of his glasses glinting in the moonlight. "What are you doing up?"

What was she doing lying awake? Was she beginning to realize her world was about to change, entering a new chapter in her life? "I don't know, Harry. Maybe you were keeping me awake."

"Me?" He scoffed. "What, my brainwaves were interfering with your beauty rest."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down. "Ha. Ha."

Harry laid back down too. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

"How's Prague?" Harry's voice crackled over the phone line.

"It's beautiful." Hermione glanced at her surroundings. Her current office gave her a generous view of the city. Prague in autumn was beautiful. About as beautiful as Prague in winter, she assumed. She'll find out soon enough. Her current assignment was extended to the new year.

Being away from her friends and family was tough. Luckily, Harry called her as often as he could, which amounted to at least once a week and sometimes even more. He was also the only one comfortable enough to use a phone. Ron tried his best but since their break up almost two years before, he didn't bother with this kind of technology. He relied on letters mostly.

Hermione sighed heavily. She barely had a wink of sleep, her mind going over her presentation on Elvish Welfare and Protection that she was going to hold the next day at the ICW.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Really?" Harry's voice almost squeaked. "Me either."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the fluttering in her stomach. She was probably just nervous for tomorrow.

"You must have kept me up," Harry chided.

"Me?" Hermione shifted the papers on her desk. "I'm not even in the same country."

"I don't know, your brain energy must have interfered with mine."

"Harry, that's ridiculous."

He laughed. "You're the one who brought it up first."

She tugged on a strand of her hair. All she said was he kept her up but he never failed to bring it up whenever they discovered neither of them had a good night's sleep, which happened more often than not.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" He asked changing the subject rapidly.

"I – well, I'll be in Prague still. I don't think my parents can come since they came for my birthday."

"Alright," he paused. "We miss you over here."

"I miss you all. It's lovely here but there's nowhere like home."

"Yeah…"

"Did Teddy get my last letter?"

"He did!" His voice perked up. "He's working on his letter to you."

She smiled at the thought. She missed the little boy. "Well, on the bright side, I'll be coming home after the new year."

"And we'll be here waiting."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione stood in the doorway of the little house she was renting in Prague, staring at the figure of her best friend.

He ruffled his snow speckled hair. "Surprise! Are you going to let me in? It's cold."

She stepped aside. He walked in, setting his travel bag by the door.

"What are you doing here?"

He slipped off his cloak and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be alone."

She hugged him back. "Thank you, Harry."

Together, they made a small dinner with the food they could find in her kitchen. After, Harry gave her his gift.

"Sorry yours isn't here," she placated. "I sent it off a week ago."

"I know. I'm wearing it right now." He rolled up his sleeve and showed off his new leather wristwatch. "It's great."

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione reached to tug on her hair but dropped her hands in her lap.

Harry pushed a small wrapped box in her direction. "Please don't think it's too much but I saw it and thought of you. I'd be very happy if you accepted it."

"Harry, you sound so serious." She unwrapped the box and stilled when the paper revealed a soft jewelry box. "Oh, Harry –"

"Just open it."

She glanced at him but his eyes were concentrated on her hands and the box. She opened the lid and gasped. Inside lay a gold chain with a small round pendant, encircled with small diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"I found it in my family's vault in Gringotts."

She looked up at this. "You finally went?"

He nodded. "I was finally ready."

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror.

"It looks good on you." He leaned on the doorway. His nightshirt was a little loose and his pajama bottoms were low on his hips.

She fingered the circle pendant. "It really is beautiful."

He grinned. "It suits you. Now, come on. How am I supposed to crash on your bed if you're not in bed."

She rolled her eyes but he didn't see her bite her lip with nervousness. He had already walked away, presumably to jump onto her bed.

She took off her necklace and set it in her jewelry box. Why was she feeling so nervous? It was just Harry.

She entered her bedroom and just as she thought, found Harry splayed across the bed.

She laid down on her side. Barely a minute later, Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's cold," he whispered.

She slipped her fingers through his. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She had the best sleep she's had in years.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione opened the front door of her parent's house, surprised to see her best friend of ten years standing on the other side.

"Hi, Hermione." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way inside, procuring a small gift from his coat pocket.

"What are you doing here?" She slowly closed the door.

"It's your parent's anniversary party. Twenty-five years. That's a big deal."

She scratched her head. She had invited him weeks ago in passing, with the assumption he wasn't going to really come.

"Mrs. G, happy anniversary."

Her mother pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"This is for you and Mr. G."

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

Hermione glanced between the two. When had they gotten so friendly?

"Of course I should have," Harry said. "You're both amazing. Besides, if it wasn't for you two, I – we – wouldn't have Hermione."

Her mother kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Come in and have something to eat. Be sure to try Hermione's egg custard tart."

Hermione finally caught up with him in the dining room, where he was filling up a plate with food. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"It looks good on you." His eyes rested on the space beneath her collarbone.

She tugged on the circle pendant. "Harry?"

"Oh, you must be Hermione's boyfriend."

Hermione groaned. "Grandmere, this is Harry. We're just friends."

"She's told me about you," her grandmere lowered her voice, "and how brave you are."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. He reached for Hermione's hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "Not as brave as my Hermione."

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her grandmere patted Harry on the cheek and then patted Hermione's. "You're looking well, darling. Much better than the other day."

Harry's eyes shifted between them. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly. She tried to pull her hand away but his hold on her was firm. "I just had a few sleepless nights. Grandmere was worried about the bags under my eyes and eating too much sugar."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I didn't sleep well this week either."

Her grandmere's eyes brightened. "Really? You know what they say about being unable to sleep at night?"

Harry smiled. "No, what do they say?"

Grandmere eyed them. "You have sleepless nights because somewhere out there, you're soulmate is lying awake too, perhaps even thinking of you."

"Really?" Harry looked on thoughtfully. "I like that idea." He tugged on Hermione's hand. "What do you think?"

She felt her cheeks turning red. "I don't know but I like the idea too."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione and Harry sat on the back porch. "Thanks for coming, Harry."

He knocked into her shoulder. "I'm glad I came. I like seeing your parents."

She stared into the night and just enjoyed being here with her best friend. She loved spending time with him and wished she could find someone like him to spend the rest of her life with. That thought process almost made her jump.

She was better off friends with Ron. They're disagreements and cultural differences grew harder and harder to overcome. Her other relationships didn't last long either, differences in opinions, life views, and simple misunderstandings grew tiresome.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly. "Do you think what your grandmere said was true? About the soulmates thing?"

She stretched her legs out before her. "I'd like to think so. My mother told me about it when I was younger. I always wondered if it could be true. I did spend a lot of my time at Hogwarts lying awake at night. It felt like a nice excuse."

He turned to look at her, his eyes catching hers. "You didn't sleep well this week." His cheeks were slightly flushed.

She tugged on her necklace. "Yes. I don't know why –"

"I was thinking about you," he blurted.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

She watched him gulp. "Well, I –," he ran his fingers through his messy hair, " – I was wondering why I haven't found someone I really like. I date around but no one has ever felt enough."

"What does that have to do with me?" Her grip on her necklace tightened.

"Have you ever wondered if you and I could," he shrugged slightly, "you know."

"Wondered what?" Her voice trembled.

"If we could have a life together." He turned and stared straight ahead. "I spent every night this week just imagining what a life with you could be like and I liked what I saw. You're my best friend, Hermione. Maybe we are meant for something more," his voice was soft.

"Do you really mean that?"

He took her hand, unable to meet her eye. "Do you feel the same? I'll understand if you don't. We can forget I ever brought this up."

She scooted closer. She took her hand from his and quickly wrapped her arm around his, taking his hand again. "I always sleep really well after spending time with you."

He chuckled.

She continued, "I have the best sleep when I'm laying next to you."

He lifted his head and met her eyes. "Are you telling me you're my soulmate?"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Whatever happens and however this ends, I'm sure my soul has found a companion in yours."

His smile made her heart soar.

When he leaned forward to capture her lips, she felt a serenity she'd never felt before. A warmth and feeling of happiness that was purely Harry.


End file.
